This is a proposal to continue the success of the SDSU Bridges program by increasing the number of underrepresented minority biological sciences majors at three local community colleges who will transfer to SDSU to pursue careers in biomedical research. SDSU wishes to continue its successful partnership with San Diego City College, Grossmont College and Southwestern College in which 75% of Bridges students have transferred or are preparing to transfer to four year universities. During the past three years, Bridges students who transferred to SDSU have participated in research programs at the NIH, Scripps Research Institute, and other major research sites. Students have published papers in peer reviewed papers, presented their research at national meetings, graduated, and entered postgraduate studies. The goal of the SDSU Bridges program is to train 24 students a year from the three partnering colleges to complete their bachelors degree training, despite significantly raised GPA requirements for transfer and entry into the biology major imposed at SDSU. The outcome of the program will be to produce three additional cohorts of highly competent students who will transfer to SDSU, and have a 90% retention rate in their baccalaureate degree programs. The Bridges Program has helped students achieve the program goal through enrichment courses in laboratory skills, research ethics, biomedical research techniques, technical writing, chemistry, calculus, and a colloquium addressing minority health care disparities. These enrichment activities have been scaled up to meet heightened transfer admissions standards at SDSU. Continued "bridging" of students occurs after students transfer to SDSU, through the College's NIH MARC and MBRS programs, the McNair Scholars and Student Support Services Programs, and the NSF Minority Science Programs, all targeting underrepresented science majors. The progress of Bridges students is tracked from program entry through transfer to SDSU and matriculation to graduate school.